


You Can Always Come For More

by arthemida



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthemida/pseuds/arthemida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He put an effort to wear a mask of complete calmness and focus on his face, but there were a couple of times when he noticed Iker from the corner of his eyes sending him mild questionable glares and then shaking his head with a smile lingering on his lips for a second or two. He was just too ashamed of his own thoughts; it was very difficult to be anywhere near him now while there were others around them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Always Come For More

It was just the group match and they had more than enough points to advance the Euros, but the loss by one goal difference still hurt. Even the hot water in their showers couldn't ease the dull feeling in his guts. Cesc knew he had tried to give his best, but somehow the sole will he had, hadn't been enough. The other team had simply played better.

The water made the skin on his shoulders and neck turn red as he stood next to his teammates not caring to clean his skin, just his head. Slowly, the others started going towards the locker-room, changing out of their kits and heading home.

"Are you all right?" someone asked him and the young midfielder woke up from his thoughts. He turned around and saw the captain, a towel wrapped around his waist looking at him with slight worry and confusion on his face. It took him a moment before he could come back to reality.

"Yeah," Cesc nodded, turned off the shower and took his own towel.

Once in the almost empty locker room, they both dressed up in silence. It was a bit awkward, and Cesc couldn't think of anything to say. He finished first and headed for the exit.

"See you in the bus, Iker", Cesc said, but didn't hear a response. The captain just stood up from the bench and approached him, his hands casually in his pockets. Cesc noticed how his sweat pants wrapped around his thighs. Iker stared at his feet and when he looked up, Cesc noticed a slight smirk on his lips and something mischievous in his eyes, but a second later, it disappeared when he spoke.

“Listen, I know how you feel. Every loss is hard, but if you want to talk about it or just have some fun tonight to take your mind off of it, you can come to my room. I will even play FIFA with you if it’ll brighten your mood.”

“Er, thanks, but I already have plans for tonight. I’m going with Gerard and the others, so…”

“Okay, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me,” he said, a tiny trace of disappointment on his face. Nevertheless, his captain offered him a warm friendly smile.

Cesc couldn’t help but smile back “Okay, bye.” He went outside and entered the bus with the others, a little of that weight lifted off his chest, looking forward to the night out.

***

The night out sucked. It was just a little past midnight and all he wanted was to run out of that club. Usually, he would have had a great time enjoying the music, with his friends and a little bit of alcohol, but now, all of that somehow didn’t fit his mood. 

After 10 minutes of Pique pleading with him to stay, he finally managed to convince them that he was tired from the match and just wanted to go to bed. They called him a party breaker and he left.

Few moments later, he was in a taxi and all he could think of was Iker and his invitation. There was another thing he had to confess to himself when he finally reached Iker’s building – the thoughts of his captain hadn’t been coming unexpectedly. They had been occupying his mind as of late. Because of them, Cesc started questioning everything that he was.

Taking a deep breath, Cesc knocked on the door and within a second Iker appeared with a huge grin on his face. Cesc’s heart skipped a beat.

“The music was crappy, wasn’t it?” Iker asked jokingly instead of a standard hello.

“Something like that,” he answered with a shrug and smiled.

“Come on in,” Iker moved aside. “I was just warming up the Play Station.”

Cesc stepped inside the living room and took off his jacket while Iker bee-lined towards the mini-fridge in the corner behind a couch, and saw the gaming console and two controllers lying on the coffee table. It seemed like his captain had anticipated the change of his plans tonight. He took a seat on the couch and stared at the screen of the wide flat TV. He chuckled when he remembered his parents still kept a TV that was big, fat and maybe older than him in their family home and how long he had been staying in front of it watching good old cartoons when he was a kid. It looked nothing like this expensive and modern one.

“What?” Iker turned around and handed him a bottle of cold bear over his shoulder.

“My parents still have that big old TV. And it still works.” 

“Yeah,” Iker said and plopped down next to Cesc, “and it has a better screen than this flat wide fucker everyone seems to look fat on.”

Cesc laughed at his bluntness and the fact that Iker, even though he just turned 30, could sometimes seem very old fashioned, and he really liked that about him. Iker reached for one of the controllers and handed it to Cesc.

“Ready?” he asked taking the other one.

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy kicking your ass,” Cesc grinned. “Again.”

“Cocky even after today’s game,” Iker raised his eyebrow. “I admire your enthusiasm, kid.” He said and selected the national team from today’s real match on purpose, making Cesc tighten the grip on his controller.

***

Cesc won the virtual match and all Iker could do was marvel at the outburst of his teammate’s victory moves, one-liner songs and a mocking huge grin.

“In your face!” Cesc almost yelled from joy leaning towards Iker who could smell beer in his breath, “I think I managed to avenge us properly.”

Iker laughed, enjoying the celebration of his loss. He didn’t care. His heart was fluttering, feeling a bit lightheaded from the beer and the fact that Cesc was right next to him, his body radiating a great amount of heat, his cheeks slightly flushed. He was glowing with an alluring boyish innocence.

All of a sudden, Iker felt an urge he couldn’t suppress. He leaned in and kissed Cesc hard on the lips.

To say that Cesc was taken aback would have been an understatement. When Iker pulled back, he gasped and just stared in front of him blinking repeatedly while his lips tingled pleasantly. His mind was already in a bit of a sluggish mode from an extra bottle of beer he had just finished a minute ago, and this was a little too much for him to wrap his mind around.

Seeing his surprised and confused expression, Iker suddenly thought that he had made a mistake by not easing into it.

“I... Are you all right?” Iker asked cautiously. “I didn’t mean to...”

Cesc reacted with a speed of light and jumped up from the couch startling Iker with his abrupt movement.

“You know, I, uhm... I have to go,” Cesc stuttered grabbing his jacket. “It’s late.”

“Cesc, wait! Don't go, it's not that late,” Iker tried to make eye contact with him, but Cesc just stared at the jacket in his hands and was slowly backing up towards the door.

“I have to go. I’m tired, so…” Cesc blurted out, already at the door reaching for the door handle. He was beyond confused; he didn’t know what to think. He just wanted to... he didn’t know what he wanted, what was the right thing to do. Oh, fuck! This was so going to make things awkward, Cesc thought. Fuck! He couldn’t think straight. He needed to go.

“Come on Cesc,” Iker was on his feet too, his voice giving out disappointment.

“It’s okay. I need to go. See you tomorrow,” Cesc forced the words out of his mouth and swiftly closed the door behind him, leaving Iker standing alone in the middle of his apartment, the music of the game’s menu screen playing in the background.

 

***

After the match, they had two days off before the next match, and for Cesc, it was more torture than an opportunity to relax. He was constantly creating scenarios in his mind, possible ways of making things less uncomfortable between him and his captain, but most of them seemed silly. The anxiety he would feel before a match was nothing compared to this. 

The first day off he spent moping around. Silva who was his roommate, promptly avoided him and didn’t ask any questions, minding his own business and shrugging Cesc’s mood off as a slight post-loss depression. The second day he either spent out in town with a couple of friends checking out the newly opened coffee bar, or indoors, playing video games with them and just trying not to think about that confusing evening that stirred him more than anything.

Then the evening came and the restlessness crept its way back and settled at the bottom of his stomach. It was merely midnight and his roommate was out, while he paced in his room thinking about how to fix the problem that emerged between him and Iker. Or was there really a problem? Of course there was, Cesc thought. Iker was a guy and he kissed him for fuck's sake! He was his captain, his friend and something like that could ruin their relationship on the pitch, the balance they had in the team. 

Cesc considered calling his younger sister and seek advice on this matter, but then again, he wasn't sure if she would understand it properly. He himself wasn't really against same-sex...well, anything, but he was aware that most people were unforgiving and that made him a little uncomfortable and afraid. In the end, he decided that maybe a hot shower would ease his worries. 

As the water hit his neck and shoulders and started flowing down his lean back, Cesc realized one thing – due to all the tenseness and pondering about what he should do tomorrow at the training, he didn't really took time to go over what had actually happened that night.

The steam already filled the small bathroom and Cesc was leaned his head on the tiles. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the night at his captain's room. He remembered the kiss – it had been so sudden, a little aggressive, he could almost feel their teeth clashing against each other. It had taken him by surprise, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was just... so unlike Iker he knew. Reckless, rash... just like his celebrations when they’d scored or won a match; just like those moments when Iker would run towards him on the pitch and jump into his arms, hug him tightly and kiss him on the cheek.

Slowly, his thoughts became flooded with the moments when they had touched, had been in the close proximity of each other, all the times Iker had smiled at him and Cesc couldn't help it no more. His free hand slid down his belly and enveloped his cock. The moment his fingers grazed the sensitive flesh, he licked his lips feeling a shiver down his spine even though the water was still hot. He jerked himself with swift moves, moans and heavy breaths escaping his lips. Tightening the grip around his cock, he sped up and after a couple of rapid moves, he came, the water quickly washing the tiles of any evidence.

Cesc panted, worn out by his own hand, but a smile graced his face. After-climatic bliss made his mind a bit clearer, although after a few seconds he hissed as the cold water made him shiver unpleasantly.

Even though he had no idea what he was supposed to do tomorrow, Cesc felt relaxed in his bed. He thought, if his captain, the most rational person in their team could act on impulse then he, too, could cut himself some slack. Whatever happened, it wouldn't be the end of the world, and with that thought, he fell asleep. 

***

It was a bit uncomfortable, to say the least, as Cesc tried to avoid Iker before the next match as much as he could. Although, he had never had a reason to evade any physical or eye contact with him before, Cesc was glad no one noticed his slight out-of-character behavior. He put an effort to wear a mask of complete calmness and focus on his face, but there were a couple of times when he noticed Iker from the corner of his eyes sending him mild questionable glares and then shaking his head with a smile lingering on his lips for a second or two. He was just too ashamed of his own thoughts; it was very difficult to be anywhere near him now while there were others around them.

Back in the locker room, Cesc stalled his visit to the shower, and waited until most of his teammates left. Iker had apparently stayed behind to talk with their coach after the practice and came back only now when it was empty. When he entered with a bit exasperated look on his face, he glanced at Cesc who was sitting on the bench still hunched over the cell phone in his hands and strolled past him to the showers. Cesc noticed him, of course, and left his phone in the bag. After getting rid of his sweaty practice kit, he took a deep breath, put the towel around his waist and went after Iker. 

Just as he made a first step, he stopped in his tracks. What in the hell was he to do? Offer an explanation? Say that he was sorry? For what? For making a complete asshole of himself because he had acted like an immature confused kid? Cesc puffed out the breath he was unconsciously holding in.  
Well, frankly, that one was true, he thought. He was confused. And intimidated. All this thinking about if he was gay or not, and the fact that Iker, his captain and friend, had the guts to actually come forth and express his own desires in such a bold way, made him even more nervous. 

So now what, he asked himself, the universe, and any other deity out there that was willing to maybe send a sign. A minute passed and nothing happened. There was still a sound of water coming from the showers. Cesc ran his palms over his face and straightened up. He would just go in there and do whatever came to his baffled mind first. All this thinking would just make him have second thoughts.

When he walked past all the shower stalls and approached the last one that was still occupied, he took a moment and just stood there, savoring the image of the skin of Iker's back, and the thought of him scratching them with his nails crossed Cesc's mind. 

It seemed like Iker could hear his thoughts, because he turned to face Cesc, his eyebrow arched in a questioning manner. Cesc smiled awkwardly and could hardly keep himself from examining Iker's naked wet body from head to toe. He just kept the eye contact with him and made a bold step closer to him.

“Do you mind if I join you?” he asked as casually as he could, but there was still a little uncertainty in his voice. He just hoped Iker wasn't going to make him feel bad for his escape that night, but from the look on his face, Cesc could figure out what was going on in his head. Iker threw a quick glance over Cesc’s shoulder. 

“They all left five minutes ago,” Cesc answered his unspoken question feeling the warmth in his cheeks.

“Oh, yeah?” Iker said mockingly and seeing his mischievous smile, Cesc made another step towards him, the spray of the shower sprinkling his torso. 

“Mhm,” he confirmed, his heart pounding in his chest so fast he could almost hear it in his ears. He knew Iker read his intentions the right way.

“You want to join or what?” Iker asked and reached his arm out tucking his fingers at Cesc's towel tugging at it to pull him completely under the water stream. Cesc hissed as the water unexpectedly hit his shoulders, but didn't complain. He felt goosebumps all over his body, his knees a little weak, caused by the fact that they were both naked so close to each other, their torsos glued together. 

Cesc was more than overwhelmed. Engrossed in the moment, he could only feel – the fingers that were rubbing slightly against his hip and then ridding him of the towel. The moment it fell down, their lips clashed against each other.  
They moved backwards away from the water stream and Iker's back hit the tiles. This kiss was completely different from the first one. On top of that, it wasn't the same as kissing a girl. It was rough; they were both involved in it with the same force. It was amazing. His mind was blank and all he could do was surrender himself to Iker and his experienced moves.

He moaned when Iker lowered his hands and squeezed his but-cheeks, forcing their groins to come into full contact. He frowned at the sensation when their hard cocks touched, the skin excessively sensitive. He gripped hard on Iker's flesh digging his nails into his shoulders. He had to support himself as his knees almost gave up.

Cesc couldn't restrain himself and moved his hips in an obvious desire to get himself off. Their hands were all over each other's flushed bodies, nails digging into skin leaving red lines over it, their biceps, backs, necks. Iker slid his lips over his neck and collarbone, licking and kissing which made Cesc throw his head back, lips parted and breathing heavily while his fingers ran through Iker's hair.

Soon enough, their lips were glued again in a wet, frantic, dirty kiss and Iker's hand found its way low between their bodies, taking Cesc’s hard cock into a firm grip. His other hand was on Cesc's ass pulling him close and holding himself onto him. Cesc gasped at the touch, hissed, moaned, wounding his body around Iker with every jerk of his hand. The sound of water hitting the tiles beneath their feet muffled their rugged breaths, slapping of the skin against skin, all the little uncontrollable sounds that were escaping their lips. He was close and Iker sped up the jerks. 

Iker was biting into his neck careful not to leave marks and went up licking and nipping at it at the same time until he found his way back to Cesc’s swollen lips. The moment they touched, Cesc came and breathed into Iker’s mouth, shuddering with his whole body. Iker managed to catch most of the come into his hand and reached out to wash it under the water that was now lukewarm. 

Cesc chuckled through his panting, his mind inept to find any word to describe the feeling of this mind-blowing rapture or to even compare it to anything remotely similar he ever felt in his life. Even if it as just a hand job under the shower, it was not the same as with girls, no matter how much he had enjoyed it. This, this was something different. 

He met Iker’s lips again, trying to distract him while his own hand sneaked between them and jerked Iker off. He felt a need to return the favor. The feeling of another man’s hard throbbing cock, slick with pre-come in his hand was another awkwardly pleasant sensation. And it only made him aroused again. After a few quick sloppy moves, Iker let out a deep throaty moan and came hard. The shower was still turned on, the now cold water sprinkling over their flushed bodies. Cesc clung onto him, trying to steady his heart, relaxing from the highs of the ecstasy.

“Hey! Whoever’s there, finish it off or I’ll lock you in here!” someone yelled from the locker room obviously irritated that someone took his time in the shower, staying long after everyone left.

The boys flinched and caught their breaths for a second, not even blinking. They looked at each other with wide eyes and when they heard no one coming in to check the showers, they exhaled and burst into a quiet chuckle.  
***

“You can always come back for more,” Iker offered with a smile. “You know where my room is.”

“Yeah, I know,” Cesc said. After today’s shower, he knew that he accepted an offer to make something more out of this.

“Good,” Iker said, then went back to his room.

Cesc smiled to himself as he thought about making this ‘thing’ actually work. Maybe it wouldn’t affect their partnership on the pitch. Maybe it would straighten it. However, only time would tell, and he had a feeling he would be ready for anything.


End file.
